Sick Day
by Dark-Illusion-Detective
Summary: It's a clear day, and while Espio and Vector are sick, it's up to Charmy to be in charge... and he's going to need help.


**Sick Day**

Hey guys. This idea hit me when I had to stay home from school today. I thought, "huh, I wonder what happens when the Chaotix get sick." Then tada, this short story was born! Lol, enough about my problem of being sick, lets get this story on a roll!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. Unfortunately, she doesn't own the Nintendo Wii or Wii Sports. She wishes she did though. If she did she would die and go to heaven.

Me: But since I don't have one, I won't die. (Clears throat) If you guys could, mind leaving a review telling me what you thought of it?

Here we go!

* * *

If there ever was a lesson that the Chaotix learned, it was never get sick. Ever. Why was this lesson important? Well it happened about a week ago, on a clear sunny day...

_**--- Week Ago ---**_

What's the worse thing to happen on a clear day? No it's not the world ending, and NO it's not when Sonic winds up marrying Amy. For anyone who admires clear days and is unable to go outside, now THAT'S the worse thing to happen on a clear day.

"VECTOR!!!" cried a high pitched, annoying, hyper voice as a knock was heard on the bathroom door. "VECTOR I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!"

There was no reply and this made Charmy very impatient.

"VECTOR!"

"I'll be out in a few," came a mutter from the crocodile. Charmy stopped yelling and backed away from the door out of slight shock. Was it him or did Vector sound a bit sick? The bee looked up and down the hallway.

Charmy suddenly asked, "are you sick Vector??"

"No..."

"You are aren't you!?"

"No."

"I'm telling Espio!"

"NO!" yelled Vector as he opened the door. It was too late, Charmy had already flew down the hallway.

"ESPIO!!! ESPIO!!!"

In Espio's room, the purple chameleon wasn't on the ground meditating, nor was he watching or reading Naruto. Instead... the chameleon was in bed. Espio opened his eyes to the sound of Charmy shouting.

"ESPIO!!!"

"GET BACK," Vector stopped as he coughed for a long minute and resumed, "HERE!!"

"NO WAY! ESPIO!! VECTOR'S SICK!!"

Espio had to put a pillow over his head, otherwise the headache he already had would've split his head in half with the assistance of the shouting. The door to his room opened and Charmy flew in a honey colored blur. Until Charmy hit the wall.

"Oww..."

Espio took the pillow off his head and said, "So... Vector's sick?"

"Yes!"

"Well that makes two of us then... and you're not?"

Charmy blinked, "I don't think I am."

"That's just-"

Vector ran into the room and he fell straight down to the floor, gasping as he went into a coughing fit. Charmy sweatdropped, "this'll be an interesting day!"

"Yep. Charmy, I hate to say this but you're going to have to take care of us."

Charmy's eyes widened as he looked at Espio, "but Espio! You're the one that cures colds! Vector's the boss and I... I'm just the person who helps!"

"That's why you're going to be in charge. You're going to _help_ us get better today," explained Espio in a calm, faint voice.

The bee didn't move until he said, "I'll be right back."

Charmy flew out of Espio's room, closed the door and flew into the bathroom.

"You think he's taking this well?" questioned Vector until a high pitched scream came from the bathroom.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Should we call for backup? Just in case. I mean we're going to have to stay in bed and... well... there's the fact that he'll have to cook and-"

"Hand me the phone," commanded Espio as Vector gave the ninja the phone. Then he started to dial.

"Who are you calling?"

"You'll see... Hello? Yes, we have a bit of a problem... could you come over right away?"

---

So that's how the day began. With Vector and Espio staying in their bed and Charmy having to wait for the visitors to arrive to lend a helping hand. The bee looked outside and wanted to scream again; he was forced to take care of Vector and Espio while everyone else was outside playing games! It wasn't fair!! Charmy just sighed as he heard a knock on the front door.

When he opened the door he had to blink again; at the door was Vanilla, and Cream with Cheese close by. Charmy smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Hello Charmy," said Vanilla in a motherly tone while Cream smiled.

"Hi Madame Vanilla, hi Cream and Cheese!"

Charmy moved so the trio could come inside. When he closed the door he led the way to where Vector and Espio were laying, fast asleep, no doubt tired from coughing and sneezing so much. Vanilla smiled as she looked inside the room and closed the door quietly.

"So what do we do?"

Vanilla smiled as she showed Charmy a plate of cookies, and other sweets.

"We're going to make them lunch. Just so they have something to eat."

"Would you like to help Charmy?" Cream questioned as her chocolate colored eyes looked up at Charmy.

Charmy grinned, "sure!"

They walked into the kitchen and Vanilla told Charmy, "could you get two bowls, two spoons, a pot, and a laddle please."

"Two bowls, two spoons... a p- everything else, coming right up!"

The bee flew to the cabinets and looked for a bowl. He sweatdropped as he looked at the sink to see all the bowls were dirty, as were the spoons and pots. Vanilla walked over and saw the problem.

"Cream, would you do the dishes with Charmy?"

"Yes mother," Cream replied as she skipped over with Cheese floating beside her.

Charmy got a chair so Cream could reach the sink. A few minutes passed in silence as Cream washed the dishes while Charmy dried them off and stacked them in a huge pile that threatened to fall at any second.

"Thanks for coming Cream," Charmy finally said.

"It's no problem Charmy. Besides, I like helping."

Cream looked at Cheese who was sleeping on a chair; probably bored from watching them do the dishes, and Charmy couldn't blame Cheese. He was getting bored with drying dishes.

"... You seem bored. Would you like to switch jobs?"

Charmy was snapped back into reality as he nodded. Cream jumped off the chair and moved it so she could reach the counter and Charmy flew toward the sink. The bee lifted a large pot and started scrubbing it hard but also with slight disgust. He was surprised that Vector hadn't cleaned it earlier... erm... wait. He wasn't that surprised at Vector, but was surprised that Espio didn't do the dishes.

Charmy put the pot aside and lifted a plate that had a weird green substance on it.

"... Do I wanna know if this is salad... or spinach?"

Cream put down the pot and looked at the plate. She gave a quick shiver before leaning away.

"Um... Charmy."

"Yeah?"

"That's... not spinach and it's definately not salad," she observed quietly.

Charmy tilted his head, "if it's not any of that stuff... then is it like a group of disfigured green beans?"

"That's mold."

Silence rushed over Charmy and Cream as they looked at the plate. Then Charmy slowly moved the plate away from both Cream and himself and he squealed with disgust as he quickly washed his hands five times.

"Gross!"

Cream giggled as she resumed drying any dishes she probably missed. A few minutes later Charmy looked at the dry dishes, "awesome! Finally done!"

"Would you like me to grab-"

"I'll get the stuff. Mind checking on Madame Vanilla though? I'm just curious on what she's doing."

Cream gave an uncertain look at the large pile of dishes before she skipped toward where Vanilla was. Charmy smiled and watched where Cream once stood until he dealt himself a mental slap.

"Right! Two bowls, a laddle, a pot, and two spoons!" he cheered as he flew over to the pile.

Now if any of you out there realize that Charmy can be pretty oblivious then you're bound to know what's going to happen next.

Charmy looked over through the pile of dishes to find the objects. He easily chose out the spoons, laddle and the large pot. What he was missing were the bowls. He saw two bowls that were under a pile of plates and spoons, cups and forks. He grinned, "come to Charmy," he whispered as he grabbed the bowls and pulled.

Espio and Vector were still sleeping, and Vanilla smiled as she closed the door quietly. She smiled when she saw Cream skipping toward her.

"Where is Charmy?"

"He's getting the stuff. How are Mister Vector and Mister Esp-"

CRASH!

"...io."

"UNCLE!" Vanilla and Cream heard Vector shout. They frowned and rushed to the kitchen.

"Charmy!?"

Charmy was holding the two bowls as he had his eyes closed. All around him were broken pieces of dishes.

"Um... Charmy."

The bee opened his eyes and saw the dishes. They all sweatdropped and Vanilla asked, "are you okay?"

"I think so. I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I'll clean this mess up, would you fly over here though, so you don't get hurt?"

Charmy had his head bowed as he flew over to the others and he put the bowls on the table where everything Vanilla asked for were.

"I-I'm sorry," Cream apologized as Charmy smiled.

"It's okay. No one got hurt, um... yet. But it's not your fault. I didn't see that there were two bowls next to the pile I got the bowls from."

Cream looked at her mother and questioned, "would you like us to check on Mister Vector and Mister Espio?"

"I do believe they're okay. Enjoy yourselves for a while. I'll call you if I need any help."

Charmy smiled and took Cream's hand in his and the duo walked toward his room.

**--- A while later ---**

Cream squealed with delight as she held the Wii remote in her hands. She hopped up and down happily as it showed that she was the winner of Wii Tennis. Charmy frowned but quickly cheered up and laughed.

"Great job Cream!"

"Should we check on mother?"

Charmy nodded as he turned the Wii off and the duo walked out of the room to be greeted with an appetizing scent. They followed it into the kitchen were Vanilla had just put the two steaming bowls of soup on a tray with a vase that held a rose. Charmy's mouth was gapped open and he felt his mouth watering.

Vanilla saw this and said, "there's more in the kitchen if you would like a bowl."

Charmy's eyes lit up before he looked at Cream who had taken the tray to give to the Chaotix duo. Charmy then replied, "maybe in a bit."

He took one side of the tray and Cream took the otherside. They walked to the rooms and delivered the food to Espio and Vector.

"Hmmmmm, it smells so good!" Vector remarked happily with Espio as they began to eat in silence.

Cream giggled as she took Charmy's hand and left the duo alone to eat in peace. Once they got back, soup was ready for them to eat, and the plate of cookies and sweets that Vanilla had brought in earlier were calling Charmy's name.

Vanilla smiled as she took out a list of things she needed to get, "you two be good and quiet okay? I'm off to get dishes that were broken."

"... I'm still very sorry about that."

"It's alright Charmy. I'll be back soon, so until then, behave."

The duo kids listened as the front door closed and they were sure Vanilla left. Charmy took a large cookie and grinned widely, "I challenge you to a rematch on Wii Tennis after lunch."

Cream giggled, "you're on!"

**--- Evening: Later that Day ---**

Vanilla opened the door and called, "Cream? Charmy? I'm back."

There was no reply and the rabbit seemed curious as she put the box of new dishes on the table. She saw the bowls had been empty and the sweets were nearly gone. Vanilla walked up the stairs to Charmy's room and she smiled as she saw Cream was on Charmy's bed, fast asleep and Charmy was on the ground, sleeping as well.

Vanilla smiled as she closed the door quietly.

Cream opened her eyes as she heard the door, and she saw that Charmy was on the ground. The young rabbit smiled as she got off the bed and lifted Charmy. She placed him on his bed and kissed his cheek. She then whispered, "love you Charmy..."

Cream skipped to the door and opened it. She turned back to see Charmy still asleep. She smiled and skipped out.

"Mother... I'm awake."

"It's late, I do believe it's time we went home," said Vanilla happily as she picked up the mess of the dishes and quickly did them.

Cream nodded, "yeah... I'm pretty tired."

Vanilla smiled as she lifted Cheese, who somehow stayed asleep through everything that had happened, "did you say good bye to Charmy?"

"Yes."

Vanilla smiled as she saw her daughter blush and she took Cream's hand and together the duo left.

_**--- A week later: Present ---**_

The next day when Espio and Vector saw the new dishes they instantly yelled at Charmy and everything seemed to return back to normal... until Charmy started coughing and sneezing.

Instead of Espio and Vector taking care of the sick six year old, Espio smiled as he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello... Vanilla, can you and Cream help us out again? Charmy's sick."

Espio hung the phone up after the conversation and the duo were about to leave when Charmy groggily asked, "where are you going?"

"We... have a case outside of town today, so we can't stick around to help you around."

"But, Madame Vanilla and Cream are coming over to help you. We'll see you later," Vector said excitedly as he and Espio left.

Charmy had Cream's name ringing in his head as he walked back to his room and laid on his bed. He touched his cheek, exactly where Cream had kissed him and he felt a blush crawl on his face. What made things better was it was a rainy day... there was no need to say this was unfair this time.

**---**

**Like I said, this came to my mind and I wrote it down. Anyways, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
